


A Study in Ailurophobia

by cumberb00ty



Series: A Study in Sherlolly [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-24
Updated: 2014-05-24
Packaged: 2018-01-26 09:11:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1682894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cumberb00ty/pseuds/cumberb00ty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock has a particular phobia he has been keeping secret-until now.<br/>Enjoy :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Study in Ailurophobia

Molly Hooper arrived at Baker Street after 5 o'clock,shattered after a long day at St Barts. As she unfastened her coat,she noticed a note left for her on the mantelpiece next to Billy the scull,entailed with the words: ****

**'Lestrade has summoned me to Southend on sea to investigate a string of murders,won't be back till Friday. Mother will keep you company'(Sorry,especially for the last part)**

Molly sighed at the first few sentences,away from her boyfriend for too long meant long evenings watching soap operas and dramas,with Billy the Scull and Toby(when not sleeping) being her only porter call for conversation. Despite this,the idea of talking to Mrs Holmes about cats over Jaffa cakes and tea sounded better than her previous intentions for the next few days.                   Wrapping up Toby in a warm blanket and snuggling him into her chest,Molly started to drift off to sleep after a tiring day,until she heard Mrs Hudson greet someone at the door.

“Is Molly in Martha?” asked the voice “Yes Wanda, upstairs…she’s just got in” replied Mrs Hudson to Sherlock’s mother who Molly deduced had Jaffa cakes and treats for Toby in tow.                                                                                                                   “Good evening dear,I haven’t awakened you have I?” Mrs Holmes asked as she made her way around Molly and Sherlock’s kitchen,hunting through the cupboards for the china set she had got Molly and Sherlock for Christmas. 

Molly interrupted Wanda's search with “Not at all,just cuddling Toby after a long day” Molly tried to hide her yawns whilst Mrs Holmes studied the pathologist. ''So...Where's my favourite chubby cat?'' Mrs Holmes wondered around Sherlock and Molly's living room until she found the robust feline lying on Sherlock's chair. 

''AH..There you are'' The enthusiastic squeals from Sherlock’s mother melted Molly’s heart as she witnessed Toby jump in her lap,allowing to be held by his favourite Holmes.

“Tea Wanda?” “No dear, coffee,black two sug ars please” Molly chuckled to herself,with the memories of Sherlock’s response to her own coffee invitation ringing in her ears.

After Coffees was sipped on and Jaffa cakes munched,Molly asked a question which had probably been nagging at her ever since she met Wanda Holmes.

“Wanda,you love cats so much,why did you and Mr Holmes never have one of your own?” Wanda’s eyes stared down at the floor,taking in Molly’s question. “Okay…here it goes” The older woman breathed in deeply before exhaling,placing the cup and saucer on the coffee table and starting to speak.

“We did have a cat...Woody...he was Mycrofts” the older lady stuttered before sipping the last of her coffee.  
“Sorry for asking. Woody dying must have upset you all and you probably decided not to have another…I’d be the same if I lost Toby.” Wanda blinked and then looked directly at Molly,forming a smile from her lips.   
“Not at all dear,we gave Woody to my sister and my niece. Someone in our household contracted a phobia”

Molly giggled,imagining Mycroft’s skin crawling as he held a feline,it explained why Mycroft never liked touching Toby.  
“Well…Mycroft with Ailurophobia  
is the most random thing I've heard all day” She laughed taking back the last of her beverage,and Wanda gave her a confused look before grinning “Molly…it wasn't Mycroft who had the phobia…It was Sherlock.” And with that the two women started laughing uncontrollably,the image of a young Sherlock running a mile when he saw a Cat on the drive tickled Molly’s insides.  


Hours later after Mrs Holmes had left,Molly sent John a text as he had recently contracted writer’s block for his blog-maybe Molly could give him the plot line he was after.

  


**  
**


End file.
